Simply Orange
=Charter= Article I Simply Orange is an alliance created for young, old, inexperienced, and experienced nations. We do our best to help and interact with all members to make the gaming experience fun. Simply Orange gives start up aid to new members after they have completed the academy. This aid will be in the form of a tech deal or just aid. Article II. Admissions Admissions into Simply Orange is in hands of the Ministry of Recruitment, however the Premier, and Head of Senate can exercise his right to admit a nation to the alliance. The Ministry Of Recruitment is charged with sending Recruitment messages and approving new members. Article III. The Structure of Simply Orange A. The Premier The Premier is the leader of Simply Orange. As such, The Premier has sole power over all the affairs of SO, although such powers can and will be delegated to others. The Premier is the internal and external authority on all alliance matters. The Premier has the right to create and dissolve any office at his discretion. The Premier also has the right to appoint officials to these offices, including but not limited to the offices of the General Superintendent and various Ministers. The Premier may issue official decrees, which may not be overturned by the Senate or other officials. These decrees require all alliance members to conform unless otherwise noted. The ability to declare war on another alliances lies ONLY with the Premier. B. The General Superintendent The General Superintendent is the second in command of Simply Orange. He carries the will of the Premier and directs the Ministers with that will. He is the general authority for all non-major issues for each ministry. The power of official decree also lies with the GS but to a lesser extent. He must have his OD approved by the Senate with a 3/5 approval and premier. It may not conflict with an OD of the Premier. C. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining friendly relations with other alliances that will benefit Simply Orange. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is also the main link to Simply Orange’s direct allies. *i. The Minister of Foreign Affairs The Minister of Foreign Affairs is the head of The Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He is appointed by the Premier. He is charged with creating and maintaining friendly relations with other alliances and Simply Orange's direct allies. *ii. Foreign Duties **a) The MoF Affairs is responsible for creating and maintaining relationships with foreign alliances **b) The MoFA is responsible for drafting and negotiating any treaties with other alliances. These treaties must be signed by the Premier in order to become valid. **c) The MoFA is responsible to appoint diplomats and ambassadors to other alliances and manage embassies at the SO forum. **d) The MoFA is responsible for setting up tech farms or exclusive tech deals with other alliances. D. The Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is charged with managing, maintaining, and accounting for Simply Orange’s finances. The Minister of Finance is appointed by the Premier, and is directly responsible to him. It is responsible for organizing trades, aid, and tech deals for alliance members. *i. The Minister of Finance The Minister of Finance is the head of the Ministry of Finance. He is appointed by the Premier and is directly responsible to him. The MoF directs the flow of the alliance’s funds, is in charge of focused aid and war aid, and is responsible for making sure the money is spent wisely. The Minister of Finance also keeps a list of known tech buyers in order to set up deals for weaker nations. He is also charged with the setting up trade circles to benefit the members of SO. *ii. The Banks The Banks are appointed by the Minister of Finance. They store the funds of Simply Orange, and if necessary contribute some of their own. They send the money to whoever the Minister of Finance tells them. E. The Ministry of Recruitment The Ministry of Recruitment directs the recruitment and direction of new members into Simply Orange. *i. The Minister of Recruitment The Minister of Recruitment is charged with directing the Ministry of Recruitment to efficiently recruit and manage new members. He appoints color spheres to his 12 assistants. The Minister is also charged with collecting a list of all members invited into Simply Orange acquired from his assistants. *ii. Assistants to the Minister of Recruitment The assistants to the Minister of Recruitment are assigned a color sphere to Recruit from. F. The Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is charged with the organization of SO's forces and managing wars during peacetime. *i. The Minister of Defense The Minister of Defense is charged with the direction of SO's forces and prepares SO for possible attacks and raids. He does this by creating battalions of strength ranges for members and adjusting them as the alliance grows. He approves tech raids of SO members and handles ones performed on SO. He deals with the Minister of Finance to negotiate reparations for attacked nations. *ii. The Battalions SO's battalions are charged with protecting members of SO in close strength ranges. They are led by Battalion leaders who may appoint lieutenants and sergeants, as the battalions grow in order to manage them easier. All members of SO are required to join their respective battalion and at a day's notice declare war when told. G. The Senate Simply Orange's Senate is there to express the issues of the nations of SO and to promptly correct them. Each assigned strength range will vote on a senator every 4 months. Senators are required to use their section of the forum to read their nations' issues and if approved will fix them. This is done by collectively voting against a ministry decision with at 3/5 vote along with consent from the Head of Senate. However, the Senate may not do something which conflicts with an official decree of the Premier.However, the Senate may not do something which conflicts with an official decree of the Premier 5/5 Senators in favor along with the Head of Senate, and a super majority vote of members.. Finally, the Senate may propose amendments to the Charter, which must be approved by 75% of the General Assembly (non-government members). *i. Head of Senate The Head of Senate is charged with enforcing the decisions of the Senators. If the Senate succeeds in voting against a ministry decision the HoS will give the minister a grace period in which they must rework their decision for review and approval by the Senate. The HoS also acts as the “Human Resources” of the alliance. He actively helps nations personally and is responsible for the well being of all SO members. H. General Rules and Liabilities: *i. SO is not responsible for failed tech deals, although we may consider refunding your money/tech if you are part of an ally of SO or are nice about it. *ii. SO is not responsible for failed tech raids, we approved you but do not support you. *iii. SO does NOT give aid for no specific reason *iv. SO does not condone canceling of treaties to benefit our position in the political atmosphere *v. If a member of SO is attacked we will declare war on the attacker THEN begin diplomacy for peace and reparations. *vi. Members of SO are not in debt to the alliance as long as you remain in the alliance *vii. SO does condone the “salvaging” of members who have quit. Article IV: Amendments They go here when made.